Mutsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= I got pocket money for my birthday so I'll go shopping for clothes with Satsuki~ |3Jan2= The kotatsu won't... let go... of me... Zzz~ |3Jan3= New year and our birthday are on the same day. Shall us three celebrate it together? |3Feb1= Ah, purrducer, it's me Mewtsuki~ How do I look? |3Feb2= I'll eat Ehomaki with Satsuki today. Can class end already~ |3Mar1= When spring comes I become sleepy, it's troublesome~ |3Mar2= I wonder if I can make some Konpeito. They're so sweet and tasty~ |3Mar3= Satsuki does pranks 365 days a year so staying with him is always tons of fun. |3Mar4 = I made chocolate. Here's some for you. Eh, you have chocolate for me too? |3Mar5 = Here's my return gift. I made it together with Satsuki so make sure to savor it. |3Apr1= Go go Satsuki~♪ I will cheer for Seiya just a little bit too. |3Apr2= We are aiming to become the invincible twins even with Kung-Fu. Aiya ♪ |3Apr3= Big bro Satsuki ♪ Hm, doesn't sound bad~ |3May1= May blues has nothing to do with me. |3May2= Golden Week was made to sleep all day~ |3May3=I hung up two Koinoboris, with mine and Satsuki's colors. Want to see them? |3Jun1=When we were small, Satsuki would mistake umbrellas for swords and play with them. He has broken a few of them~ |3Jun2= Sharing an umbrella with my dear Satsuki~ I'll get a small umbrella so we stay close to each other ♪ |3Jul1 = When it's hot and I can't sleep, Satsuki will fan me with a hand-held paper fan. |3Jul2 = Nn~ ...I'm underneath the parasol so you can come play here~ |3Jul3 = May I stay together with you and Satsuki forever. I'll make this wish too. |3Aug1 = Pikarin was dancing the courtyard saying, "I'm beautiful even when the heat wins!"~ |3Aug2 = Satsuki planned a whole lot of pranks at the end of summer~ |3Sep1=I made some tsukimi dangos and went moon-viewing with Satsuki. Yawn~ I'm getting sleepy… |3Sep2=Will we have consecutive holidays this year? |3Oct1= They're roasting sweet potatoes in the garden~ No wonder I sense a nice smell. |3Oct2= I'm going to check for prank gadgets together with Satsuki after school. Do you want to come too? |3Oct3= Seeing Satsuki so happy during Halloween makes me happy too. |3Nov1= I wonder who will be the first victim of Satsuki's pitfalls~ Akio-kun maybe? |3Nov2= Satsuki, are you dressed properly? Make sure not to catch a cold. |3Dec1= Look, snow! It's sparkling just like you~ |3Dec2= Every year I hold a party with Satsuki on December~ I made a really big cake. |3Dec3= Merry Christmas. Let's eat cake and sleep together. |3Dec4= Spending this year with everyone was really fun~ I'm looking forward to next year~ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Mutsuki Kururugi Category:Lines